


Melt Me in All Your Ways

by AAvery



Series: Hyuk/Leo oneshots & stories [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, This hardly has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery/pseuds/AAvery
Summary: It had started innocently enough, as innocently as conversations about people’s sex lives could go. But it was to be expected from a group of “deprived” college boys as Hakyeon had put it. The small group of bored students had sat in the common area of their floor, trying to guess what “position” each other leaned towards (or would lean towards if they ever had sex or were actually gay). Taekwoon really didn't know why he hung around for the entirety of the conversation… maybe he did have a bit of a morbid curiosity about specifically a certain someone. Watching him blush bright red when he was unanimously determined to be a top was pretty satisfying.What wasn't satisfying, however, was when the attention turned to him. Everyone, even the people who knew him well, declared him a bottom.Taekwoon really did NOT like that.He would show them all... and a certain someone, unanimously decided to be a 'top' would help him with that.





	Melt Me in All Your Ways

Taekwoon was pissed. Had been pissed for a few hours now. He could not believe the utter humiliation he had been subjected to by his so called friends and classmates; damn them for assuming something they knew nothing about.

It had started innocently enough, as innocently as conversations about people’s sex lives could go. But it was to be expected from a group of “deprived” college boys as Hakyeon had put it.

The small group of bored students had sat in the common area of their floor, trying to guess what “position” each other leaned towards (or would lean towards if they ever had sex or were actually gay). It was completely stupid in Taekwoon’s eyes because honestly, who fucking cared?

Taekwoon sure didn't. 

He didn't need to know that Jaehwan preferred to be on top or that some underclassman named Taemin would go either way depending on the partner. Taekwoon really didn't know why he hung around for the entirety of the conversation… maybe he did have a bit of a morbid curiosity about specifically a certain someone. Watching him blush bright red when he was unanimously determined to be a top was pretty satisfying.

What wasn't satisfying, however, was when the attention turned to him. Everyone, even the people who knew him well, declared him a bottom.

Taekwoon really did NOT like that.

“You're so shy, hyung,” Sehun had told him.

“Too adorable. I just can't see you being dominant,” Hakyeon cooed.

“You're really not that outward,” Namjoon agreed.  

Apparently no one knew him very well at all.

All his attempts to refute their points died on his tongue out of an angry embarrassment. Sure he wasn't the most open person but when he wanted something he was going to fucking take it.

He stormed off to his bedroom after that, not missing the stares he got from a still blushing someone.

Taekwoon still hadn't calmed down three hours later. He hadn't come out of his room and had ignored every form of communication he owned. Maybe it was a little childish but he didn't care: His three hours of solitude let him think of a way to prove them all wrong. 

And oh man, was he going to show them all.

With a plan in mind, he finally stalked out of his dorm room and back into the common area. No one really even noticed he had entered; he got a wave from Hongbin and a couple smiles but that was it. Taekwoon surveyed the room silently, looking for the best candidate.

When his eyes caught sight of neatly styled hair sticking up from the edge of the couch, he knew he had found his target. He was the youngest in their dorm, yet the tallest and as such was unanimously determined to be a definite ‘top’. 

What better person to fuck than the one undisputedly voted to be the one doing the fucking? 

Not wasting any time, he quickly strode over to where the redhead was situated on a couch. In all honesty, Taekwoon had been wanting to get with him for a while- not just sexually either- he just hadn't had a good way to approach him till now. Though this probably wasn't exactly a good way to approach him either…

“Taekwoon-hyung! You're back!” Sanghyuk greeted, smiling happily as Taekwoon approached him. Taekwoon almost felt bad for what he was about to do to their floor’s adorable little Maknae… almost.  

Sanghyuk’s dazzling smile quickly turned to confusion when Taekwoon only continued to walk up to him.

“Hyung?” The younger questioned but Taekwoon ignored him. Instead, he picked the redhead up off the couch- with more effort than he'd like to admit- and threw him over his shoulder.

“What the… Taekwoon-hyung! What the hell are you doing! This isn't funny! Put me down!” Sanghyuk yelled as Taekwoon walked back towards his room. He smirked at all the horrified looks Sanghyuk’s screaming and Taekwoon's unexpected kidnapping got from the other inhabitants in the common room. All was going according to plan. Especially since Sanghyuk didn't even struggle to free himself despite his verbal complaints.

Taekwoon kicked open his bedroom door- thankfully he had left it open- and threw Sanghyuk onto his bed. Closing and locking the door behind him, he turned to face his captive.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sanghyuk asked, trying to sound angry but his voice cracked and his face was bright red again. Taekwoon smirked, this was going well. By the way the younger was blushing, Taekwoon guessed that Sanghyuk had a pretty good idea as to what was happening.

“What do you mean, Hyuk-ah?” Taekwoon asked, feigned innocence dripping from his voice as he slowly walked towards the bed.

“D-d-don't play games with me. You know exactly what you're doing!” Sanghyuk pushed himself up against the headboard, as far as he could get from the advancing Taekwoon as he crawled towards him on the bed.

“And what do you think I'm doing?” Taekwoon was at the redhead’s legs now and despite Sanghyuk’s verbal arguments, he made no attempts to escape.

“I don't sleep around, Taekwoon-hyung.” Sanghyuk gasped as Taekwoon pulled him down the bed so he was laying down again. “I'm not an easy fuck,” he finished, breathless.

“I don't sleep around either.” Taekwoon wasn't lying. This was the first time he ever did anything like this… and he was maybe a bit nervous because even though he desperately wanted to prove everyone wrong, he'd still like to go out with Sanghyuk. So he really hoped this advancement didn't ruin his chances.

“T-then what do you call this?” Sanghyuk really couldn't escape anymore. Taekwoon hovered over him now, knees on either side of his waist, but Taekwoon was careful not to touch the redhead just yet.

“Go out with me.” Taekwoon whispered into the younger’s ear, not missing the violent shiver that went down Sanghyuk’s spine from his words.

“Really?” He sounded so hopeful, Taekwoon almost cooed at the adorableness of it.

“Of course, but first you have to help me with something.” Taekwoon ghosted his lips across Sanghyuk’s neck, teasingly. He could feel the other’s body heating up under his own.

“Okay,” Sanghyuk whispered back, that was all he could do. Taekwoon relished the small whimpers that came from the boy under him as he left feather light kisses on his jawline. “You're not just doing this to prove a point are you?”

“Partly.” Taekwoon didn't want to lie to his new boyfriend. “But mainly… I've wanted to do this for so fucking long.”

Taekwoon moved to look Sanghyuk directly in the eye as he said: “I really do like you, and not just sexually.”

“M-me too,” Sanghyuk stuttered.

“Well then… you'll help me right?” Taekwoon’s lips ghosted over Sanghyuk’s as he spoke.

Sanghyuk nodded, eyes slipping shut as a small noise escaped from his mouth.

“Don't you want to know what I want you to do before you agree?”

Sanghyuk nodded again.

“I want the entire floor to know who you belong to and just how wrong they were about the both of us,” Taekwoon whispered into Sanghyuk’s ear and another shiver racked the body under him. Taekwoon moved to look down at the wide-eyed Sanghyuk staring up at him, very clearly turned on.

“I want you begging for me, crying from the overwhelming pleasure.”

Sanghyuk didn't even try to move, only continued to watch Taekwoon talk, completely mesmerized.

“I want you moaning loudly for the entire dorm to hear as I fuck you. I want your voice hoarse for the next week and a limp in your step so everyone knows who you belong to now.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes slipped shut, whimpering quietly at only Taekwoon’s words.

“And finally, I want you cumming untouched as I pound into you, screaming my name. “

Sanghyuk moaned quietly as Taekwoon finished the tasks he wanted of him. The best part was Taekwoon had hardly even touched him and yet Sanghyuk was so worked up already.

“Think you can do that?”

Sanghyuk let out a high pitched whine before saying: “Please Taekwoon… yes, anything!”

Taekwoon was having entirely too much fun. Having Sanghyuk, the tallest and most imposing inhabitant of their floor, begging for him at just his words was entirely too enticing.

“Such a good boy,” Taekwoon cooed, sickeningly sweet. Sanghyuk gasped at the nickname.

“Please…”

“Please what, Hyuk-ah?”

“Touch me!” Sanghyuk looked at him through half-lidded, lust filled eyes. “Fuck me! Have your way with me! Do something, please!”

“How can I deny such a request?”

Taekwoon brought his lips down to finally touch Sanghyuk’s in a fiery kiss, revealing just how deep both of their passions for each other ran.

Sanghyuk’s hands instantly weaved into Taekwoon’s hair, pulling at the strands in an intoxicating way and causing Taekwoon to groan into the kiss. He forced his way into Sanghyuk’s mouth, licking and sucking whatever he could reach, eliciting wonderful noises from the boy underneath him. 

Taekwoon lowered his body down on the taller male so that their bodies were finally flush against one another. Sanghyuk moaned into Taekwoon’s mouth, arching his body to be even closer to the one on top of him. Taekwoon was surprised to find Sanghyuk already painfully hard against his own half-hard erection before he even got the chance to touch him properly. That the other was able to get off so much on just Taekwoon’s words alone turned Taekwoon on more than it probably should have.

“Someone’s eager,” Taekwoon mumbled before capturing Sanghyuk’s mouth again and rutting his hips against Sanghyuk’s for emphasis. The younger broke away with a cry of pleasure, panting to catch his breath.

“Who wouldn't be with someone like you about to fuck them?” He said in between breaths. 

“Someone like me?” Taekwoon laughed.

“You know, the perfect combination of hot, adorable, attractive and fucking sexy.” 

“Seems like our little innocent Maknae really isn't so innocent after all,” Taekwoon laughed again, blushing slightly at the compliments as he began to grind down in slow, languid motions, drawing out moans from Sanghyuk that got progressively louder.

“It's not- its not entirely false.” Sanghyuk finally got out in between moans.

“So you haven't done this before?” Taekwoon halted his movements, ignoring the whines of protest and attempts of movement from Sanghyuk. He looked down guiltily at the boy beneath him.

“No…” Sanghyuk admitted quietly. “But… you can't stop now! I'm not the little kid everyone makes me out to be!”

“Hmm I guess not.” Taekwoon smirked at the look of relief on Sanghyuk’s face. “Because after all, what little kid would behave in such a dirty way?”

Taekwoon resumed his movements but made them so much slower just to see Sanghyuk squirm.

“Taekwoon…” he whined. “Faster, please.”

“Don't worry, Hyukkie, I’ll take care of you. I'll make your first time so fucking great you’ll never want anyone else besides me to ever fuck you.” Sanghyuk snorted.

“That's cheesy as fuck.”

“You won't be laughing when I ruin sex with anyone else for you.”

“Who says I want to ever have sex with anyone else?”

“Fair point. But when I'm through with you, you definitely won't.”

“Show me, then.”

“Just remember you asked for it.”

Sanghyuk’s confident demeanor instantly melted away the second Taekwoon ran his hands up under Sanghyuk’s t-shirt, shivering as Taekwoon’s cold hands ran up his side, goose flesh covering his arms at the sensation. The younger sat up to allow Taekwoon to remove the offending article of clothing. Then Taekwoon was pushing Sanghyuk’s strong chest back down onto the bed, looking down at him like he was the greatest thing he had ever seen and moving his hips a little faster to see the expression on his face.

His usual styled red hair was a mess, fanning out on the pillow he laid against. He was breathing heavily again, face and neck flushed a wonderful shade of red to match his hair. He was less defined- muscle-wise- than Taekwoon would have thought but the slender, lithe body was no less attractive in Taekwoon’s eyes.  Sanghyuk looked up at him through his lashes, eyes hardly open yet smoldering.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer.” He said it confidently, yet the blush on his face told Taekwoon everything he needed to know.

“I’d rather just commit it to memory.” Taekwoon leaned down and began leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on Sanghyuk’s neck, leaving a couple red marks in as visible of spots as he could. The other whined at the contact; Taekwoon loved that he just kept getting louder. Never before had he been so happy to have a dorm right off the common room; if they all couldn't hear Sanghyuk yet, they were sure going to eventually. “You're beautiful.”

Taekwoon ran his hands down the uncovered expanse of Sanghyuk’s chest, teasing the hem of the other’s jeans.

“T-Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk gasped out, covering his face with his arm in embarrassment. “Don’t say such things.”

“Can’t I appreciate the way my new boyfriend looks?” Taekwoon smirked as he slowly unbuttoned Sanghyuk’s jeans, sitting up to stare down at his catch. “No more of this.” He pulled Sanghyuk’s arm away from his face to reveal the flushed- yet still as attractive as ever- face of Sanghyuk.

“I-“ Sanghyuk’s sentence was abruptly cut off by a sudden gasp as Taekwoon slipped a hand into his jeans and the waistband of his underwear. The gasp turned into a high-pitched moan of Taekwoon’s name as he began to flick his wrist up the length of Sanghyuk’s cock.

“What was that, beautiful?” Taekwoon asked as he continued to stroke at Sanghyuk’s painfully hard cock.

“F-fuck, Taekwoon…” he whined instead as Taekwoon continued his ministrations.

“Hmm, I didn't know you were so vulgar,” he teased, slowing his movements down just to hear Sanghyuk’s voice go higher as he plead for more. “How about you moan it a little louder so everyone else knows how vulgar you are, too.”

Sanghyuk’s face went even redder and his eyes wide in shock, as if he were having second thoughts about letting everyone sitting in the common room know about their new sex life. But all that apparently went out the window as Taekwoon pulled down Sanghyuk’s jeans, along with his underwear, to replace his hand with his mouth.

The man underneath him cried out louder than he had before, all inhibitions gone as his eyes slipped shut and his fingers threaded into Taekwoon’s hair.

Taekwoon wasted no time getting to it, bobbing his head in ways that had Sanghyuk practically crying underneath him. He'd never considered himself particularly talented in this area of expertise but with the way Sanghyuk was reacting he might as well have been a professional. The younger didn't last much longer under Taekwoon’s tongue. He was cumming down Taekwoon’s throat minutes after he had begun, whining high in the back of his throat and bucking his hips into Taekwoon’s mouth. Taekwoon swallowed most of it willingly, watching Sanghyuk watch him lick up everything he couldn't swallow. Then he got up off a completely naked Sanghyuk, who whined in protest.

“Oh don't worry, I'm not done with you,” Taekwoon promised, beginning to strip his own clothes off in record time. Sanghyuk watched with rapt attention until they were both completely naked. He looked away when Taekwoon met his eyes, face quickly regaining a color similar to his hair.

“What?” Taekwoon laughed as he dug through his bed side table.

“I never thought it would happen this way…” Sanghyuk laughed, “but I'd always kinda hoped it would.”

“What are you talking about?” Taekwoon asked, producing the small bottle from out of his drawer that they were definitely going to need.

“Doesn't everyone kinda hope that their first time… you know, means something?”

“Sanghyuk…”

“Yeah, I know we talked about this…”

“I'm not just going to fuck you and leave you. I'm competitive not heartless. And besides.” Taekwoon laid back down on top of Sanghyuk, both of them sighing as bare skin rubbed against bare skin. Taekwoon looked him directly in the eye, their faces hardly a breath apart, “I really like you.”

Then he kissed him, slow and meaningful. Much different than any other kissed they had shared so far.

“If you don't want to… we don't-“ Taekwoon started to say after he pulled away from the kiss. But Sanghyuk had other ideas.

“Oh fuck no,” he cut him off, giving a short laugh. “I want you so bad it fucking aches.”

Taekwoon smirked down at him, “Well, then what are we waiting for?”

Taekwoon popped the cap open on the small bottle of lube he had dug out of his drawer earlier. Upon hearing the sound, Sanghyuk blushed a little bit darker and wouldn't meet Taekwoon’s eyes again. Just before Taekwoon could pour any on to his fingers, Sanghyuk spoke up impossibly quiet.

“You don't have to do that…”

“Do you want to do it?”

“No, I already did it… this morning…”

“You prepped yourself this morning?”

Sanghyuk didn't answer, refused to even look at Taekwoon.

So Taekwoon finished pouring on the lube, on his first three fingers, before shoving two of them right up into Sanghyuk with no warning. The younger male’s breath hitched twice as he gasped. He turned to look at Taekwoon in a snap, confusion and pleasure mixing wonderfully on his face.

“What are you-“

Taekwoon didn't let him finish the sentence. Instead he crooked his fingers just right against the right spot to have Sanghyuk panting and his eyes losing focus visibly.

“Do you finger yourself often?” Taekwoon asked instead, noticing that Sanghyuk was indeed relatively stretched out for a virgin.

“Yes…” Sanghyuk moaned, stretching the syllable as Taekwoon added a third finger easily.

“Do you think about me when you fuck yourself on your fingers? Do you wish your fingers were actually my cock?”

“Oh god yes,” Sanghyuk moaned again, rolling his hips down to meet Taekwoon’s fingers and get a deeper penetration. He was fully hard again, and all from just Taekwoon’s fingers. Taekwoon could see the younger’s body visibly shaking from the stimulation and oncoming second orgasm.

“Do you moan my name when you're all alone? Or do you force yourself to be quiet while your roommate’s asleep?”

“Taekwoon please…”

“Answer the question and maybe you’ll get your wish.”

“Both of them,” Sanghyuk cried, closing his eyes to avoid further embarrassment.

“Do you imagine me on top of you, fucking you through your release? Do you cum untouched when you finger yourself?”

“Yes…”

“So you sat there today, during that stupid game, saying nothing as everyone said you'd be a top, while just this morning you had gotten off by fingering yourself to thoughts of me?”

“Yes! Yes Taekwoon! I did, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! I need you so bad!”

“Sanghyuk, you dirty boy,” Taekwoon teased. “Maybe it's a good a thing no one knows how badly you craved my cock just this morning. How differently this could've ended up otherwise.”

Taekwoon pulled his fingers out of Sanghyuk with a disgustingly slick sound. Sanghyuk shivered at the loss, whimpering quietly as he awaited what would come next.

“You’ll have to show me sometime… how you come undone at just the thought of me inside you,” Taekwoon teased as he slathered lube along himself.

“W-why?” Sanghyuk stuttered out.

“Because the thought of seeing that sounds so appealing I have to see it for myself. But for now, we’ll just have to settle for you coming undone from the real me.”

Taekwoon lined himself up, hitching one of Sanghyuk’s legs over his shoulder for better reach, before looking up at Sanghyuk for the okay.

“Taekwoon…” Sanghyuk moaned in response. “Fucking fuck me already.”

Taekwoon laughed. “Yes, your majesty.”

He pushed in a slow movement, meeting only a slight resistance as he did so. He groaned at finally getting some stimulation for his own achingly hard erection as Sanghyuk whined from the burning sensation at being stretched a bit farther than just three fingers.

He pressed on till he was all the way in, revealing at the feeling of their hips touching and the warm, tightness around his dick. He was doing this. He was actually about to spectacularly fuck Han Sanghyuk, one of the named hottest guys on campus. Better yet, Sanghyuk was his now and the younger male was actually okay with that idea.

He leaned down to Sanghyuk, kissing away the salty tears that had escaped from his clenched shut eyes. He whispered words of comfort and promises for it to get better in a few moments.

When whines of pain turned into quiet mewls for more, Taekwoon moved slowly, rocking his hips carefully against Sanghyuk’s.

The pain was clear on Sanghyuk’s face but he still begged for more, for Taekwoon to go faster. He moaned quietly at first, matching Taekwoon’s quiet sounds of pleasure. But as they continued, he got louder, quickly gaining volume as if he felt no pain at all. Pretty soon after that, Taekwoon was pounding into him mercilessly, letting his desires take over as Sanghyuk screamed for it like Taekwoon had requested.

If the whole hall couldn't hear them now they never would.

The bed they laid on knocked against the wall, creating a dull thump every time Taekwoon snapped his hips forward. Their hips moved in sync at a brutal pace, drawing an even deeper pleasure for the both of them. Sanghyuk cried out Taekwoon’s name every other syllable, completely drowning out whatever noises Taekwoon let slip from his own mouth.

Sanghyuk was keeping all of his promises to Taekwoon. And not long after they really got started, was he cumming for the second time, untouched and screaming Taekwoon’s name one last time just as had been requested of him.

Taekwoon continued to chase his release after Sanghyuk had had his, rocking into Sanghyuk’s warmth and moaning at the feeling of the younger’s muscles clamping down around him. Tears gathered in Sanghyuk’s eyes again from the overwhelming overstimulation of two orgasms in the span of thirty minutes. He whimpered helplessly, clawing at Taekwoon’s back, leaving marks for everyone to see. Their lips met sloppily, Sanghyuk doing all he could to ground himself to reality as Taekwoon continued on for a few more stuttering thrusts.

When he finally came, both of them cried out at the feeling. Taekwoon collapsed onto Sanghyuk, both of them panting heavily and feeling drowsy.

“You know… I think you really did ruin sex with anyone else.”

Taekwoon laughed breathily, removing his face from where it had been pressed against Sanghyuk’s shoulder to leave slow kisses down the younger male’s neckline.

“You're welcome,” he murmured.

“So.” Sanghyuk started.

“What?”

“When do we get to do that again?”

Taekwoon laughed, moving to hover directly over Sanghyuk's face. He kissed him gently, keeping it rather chaste.

“Whenever you want.”

“Really?!”

Taekwoon laughed at the obvious excitement in Sanghyuk's whole expression.

“I think that's how the whole being boyfriends thing works.”

“How does right now sound?”

“Right now?”

Sanghyuk nodded, flipping their positions easily and letting Taekwoon slip out of him.

“I've always liked the idea of having someone writhing in pleasure under me… but since we've just determined I'm the bottom and you're the top... How about I ride you this time?”

 Taekwoon groaned in response, eagerly meeting Sanghyuk’s lips in acceptance.

***

When they finally did emerge from Taekwoon’s dorm room, Taekwoon came carrying Sanghyuk back in the same way he had carried him out since Sanghyuk was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to walk. Taekwoon smirked at all the horrified looks on everyone’s faces, well everyone’s but Heechul’s, who instead gave them two thumbs up.

Taekwoon deposited Sanghyuk on the couch where he had picked him up, his clothes were disheveled, his hair was a complete mess, and his skin was still flushed a dull pink and covered in angry red welts that Taekwoon had left. The complete opposite of the picture of perfect Taekwoon had abducted.

Taekwoon grabbed himself a cup of coffee that a very horrified Hakyeon had been making in the community coffee machine, he grabbed Sanghyuk a bottle of water as had been requested, and then joined his new boyfriend on the couch in front of the tv.

Sanghyuk wasted no time curling up against his side and it would've been a little ridiculous due to their size difference if it wasn't so endearing.

No one in the room said anything. They all just stared disgustingly at the newly formed couple who acted like nothing was wrong.

“What's on the tv?” Sanghyuk asked in a way that would've been casual if his voice hadn't cracked to a hoarse whisper mid-sentence.

Taekwoon couldn't be prouder of his work even if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should probably be working on my chaptered story but I still wanted to put out a couple oneshots that I've been working through for a while. I wanted to try subverting the tropes I normally wrote with, with Taekwoon being the more dominant one in the relationship for a change, so I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> I've got the next chapter of Light Up the Darkness in the works as well as another oneshot. Look out for me ^-^
> 
> Thanks for reading, all comments appreciated!


End file.
